User talk:Lady Lostris
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Shego page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:45, June 23, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Thanks! Thanks for all your help with the typos. A few of us new editors are attempting to bring the entire wiki under the Manual of Style, and it is a slow process. Please keep up the good work. A few things, please, which in the long run will not only help the over-all project, but not be spinning your own wheels when eventually re-worked. #Save yourself a bit of typing, just "spellcheck" in the summaries is enough, a review of the histories will highlight exactly what was changed. #We are going for an in-verse POV with most of the articles, as if an encyclopedic source Kim herself could pick up. Thus as you go along, please weed out and correct contractions to proper un-contracted forms *unless* direct quotes. Also keep an eye on tenses, such as 'was' instead of 'is' as the events in question will have been in the in-verse "article editors' " past. #Weed out most of the parentheticals in the articles. People don't talk in parentheticals; nearly anything that can be stated in parentheses can be handled by other punctuation. For example 'Kim always liked Ron (even though she refused to admit exactly how much).' can just as easily be written 'Kim always liked Ron, even though she refused to admit exactly how much.' ##Of course this need not apply to "meta" or "production notes" areas where we rise above the in-verse POV and deal with it as a show. #Keep an eye on things which are not canon. Prime examples of this being names. Kim's brothers were never called "James and Timothy Possible", but only ever "Jim and Tim Possible"; same for Larry, he was never once "Lawrence", and "cousin" has specific uses; see the Talk pages of those articles for more. #Which brings us to: Read the Talk Pages where something is listed *before* making changes deeper than spelling, something may be discussed to better refine your understanding of what we're aiming for. Personally, I'm excited to work with someone seeking to help, and not just toss in half-baked efforts or even vandalism Love Robin (talk) 19:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, those edit summaries were no trouble at all as I didn't do those myself. I really can't take much credit for what I did as the reason for that is the same as why many of the edits were just superficial spelling corrections: I used AWB (AutoWikiBrowser) to do those. I think it's a very good thing that you (and others) are trying to revive this wiki and bring it up to standard, as the show definitely deserves a top-notch wiki :-) :I don't know how much I'll be able to help out atm, as I actually should be studying for my university exams, but okay, and I usually only edit on the Avatar Wiki as to not divide my attention too much. As for your tips, if I do decide to thoroughly help out here, I'll definitely start with reading all those. :However, from my experience from the AW, I would think that it might be beneficial and attract more users if you would consider using some of wikia's "upgrades", like * the message wall (which is easier to communicate in general, even though I still don't like how it's just a comment wall) * the new forum system (though I suggest you keep your current discussion forums in the project namespace then as the new forum format is not suited for sensible debate by a longshot, though it is very helpful to give (new) users an easy was to contact administrators. It also gives administrators the option to highlight threads, which can come in very handy to alert the entire community of important changes) * perhaps even enabling comments. Personally, I hate the comments on AW. However, I cannot deny the fact that they bring traffic to a wiki and it seems that that is one of the big issues of this one: a lack of constructive editors. Even though I never started out as a commenter, many of the core editors of the AW did, so perhaps it could have the same effect for this wiki. It would in any case be more visible and inviting than the talk pages as many people don't even know how to use those. :As a personal remark, I would have never thought of checking the talk pages of a page to look for any discussions there to see what I can and cannot change on a page. Why not put all the important decisions out into the open into a more elaborate policy system? That is more visible and accessible to newcomers than having to go dig into old discussions to see what you can come up with. :Sorry, just throwing some random ideas around here ^^". I really don't want to make this into a second AW, it's just that I got all my wikia editing experience from there. I've been active on that wiki since May 2011 and in that time, I've never seen a day gone by without a lot of traffic. From my talks with older administrators there, I know due to being as open and inviting as can bee, the wiki has always more or less managed to maintain a good income of traffic, even though if not everyone stayed to edit. As an editor, it's also nice just to know that what you are doing is not for nothing, that there are actually still people coming around to read what you made and perhaps even comment on it (however, enabling comments also invites trolls, so that's why the rollbackers on the AW have the ability to delete and alter comments just like an administrator can). :As another general remark to openness, perhaps updating the navigator bar so people can more easily peruse the community related things like an easy link to the policies, the administrators, a link to the starters guide, etc. :Again, I'm sorry if this comes off as too forward, then just tell me to tone it down and/or to shut it (as I don't know -yet- how things are done here on this wiki, neither do I know how experienced you all are, so perhaps I'm just saying things that you all already knew, so in that case, sorry again ^^"). I just thought that I'd share some of my experiences with you all, as I do want to help this wiki become one of the greats. 20:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::All I can say about Talk pages is they are the first line of questioning a policy, usually a question started on that article, which them is decided if it needs to go to the Forum and eventually the Manual of Style and official Policy. By reading them you get an *idea* of something without having to go digging deeper. The above mentioned example for (for example) Jim and Tim's talk page and why we backed off using "James and Timothy" as well as begin to question how other characters are addressed. :::The rest of your suggestions I'll leave to the admins to consider and address. Mknopp is one of the forerunners. :::My *personal* stance on bots is… I'd rather employ Bot#1 (::tapping own forehead::). Even with spellchecking programs I hardly ever add in terms, prefering to consider everything kicked back to me for a decision. :::Love Robin (talk) 20:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I figured the system of the talk pages, though I doubt that newcomers to wikia would've, as it isn't very open and inviting. Sure, you'll get used to it, but it isn't the first thing many new users would look to when they arrive, that was all I'm saying about it :-) (but good call about the Jim and Tim thing, as it would be utterly weird addressing them with "James" and "Timothy" in the body of a text). ::::Hehe, since you left me a message, I actually thought that you were an administrator. It was only after I posted it that I noticed you weren't ^^". ::::I used to think that as well, though then I realized that they do come in handy. They have many shortcomings, that's for sure, and they will never be able to replace editors, but I must say that I am all for something that can give all pages a superficial (and more in depth, depending on the errors you yourself add) spelling check in less than half an hour. The more mistakes are off the pages, the better, right? :-) 20:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I tend to come off authorative. Comes from being a mother, a therapist, as well as admin or mod on several other sites across the net. But trust me, I'm not looking for admining more. I think I just took on the last I can chew by adopting the American Dragon wiki. ::::::Love Robin (talk) 21:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It was not really that, it was more just the fact that you bothered to welcome me. I'd been on this wiki once before when I finished rewatching the series a while back and did somewhat of a rewrite on the Shego page, though the only active users then were administrators -thus I thought it was still the same now. There's a big difference between being authoritative (as that can be both negative and positive) and just being helpful, and you definitely were just the latter :-) 21:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about not welcoming you earlier. This time of year is really hectic and it is just starting to return to normal. ::I haven't been a mod for very long and am definitely still feeling out the waters. As that, I will have to look into the things that you are talking about. ::That being said, while it might help bring in more editors the biggest difference between a wiki like this one and one like the Avatar wiki is age. Kim Possible hasn't had a new episode made for quite some time, and according to the Disney website it isn't regularly airing anymore. This leads to a decay of people interested enough in the show to spend time editing. Whereas Avatar is still a very active show, and thus you are naturally going to get more people interested in it. ::One of my biggest concerns right now is that our formatting is so haphazard and random. I am spending most of my time on the wiki not even really looking at the article's information, but the formatting. That is why I am so appreciative of editors, like Love Robin, yourself, and others, who want to spend the time and effort to actually focus on the content. My goal is to have every existing article on the wiki brought into formatting compliance, if not content compliance, with the MoS by the end of this year. Once that is done, then I will really start focusing on the content of the article and work on bringing its quality up and into compliance. ::Again, thank you for the comments, suggestions, and editing help. I will look into the suggestions and bring them to the community soon. ::Mknopp (talk) 15:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh no, I really don't care about the welcome -that was just my reasoning for thinking that LR was an adming ^^". :::I'm well aware of that, so that's exactly why I am proposing it. The AW is a wiki that is over seven years old and has known its own dry spells, though managed to survive. The fact that new material is being released obviously helps, but even when that was not the case, there were always active editors around and that was in a large part due to the openness and easy access the wiki offered to newcomers. :::Due to the age and the accompanying lack of interest, we should be making the wiki as transparent and easily accessible as we can for that stray person that does stumble on this site and shows interest but does not know how -or even is interested just enough to leave a comment. If people are given easy access to means to communicate with one another, they are more willing to stick around and see whether or not they can help out. Though the series is over, the fandom is not. Since there are still fanons for example being written about the series, it is very possible that people will go to this wiki to find out more canon information to make their story more accurate. If they then can leave a comment of any nature, then at least the current edits would know that they are at least helping someone out. :::If you want help with formatting, I can do a semi-automatic sweep of all the pages with AWB -which will save you a lot of time. Or as someone I know with a bot to sweep everything automatically. Downside, that will flood the RC big time :-/ then again, if you tell exactly you want to have done, you know what all the changes are and then you don't have to worry about checking them all. AWB is an easy way Or even, I can teach you how to use AWB yourself :-) Starting with formatting like that is a very good idea imo, as that is the structure on which the content is build upon. :::Something totally different, what exactly is your guys policy when it comes to images? I couldn't really find a real image policy, so I was wondering how you guys license, what is the deal with the galleries (as many of the images there are more or less duplicates etc), the standard ratio to add images, etc. 15:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I've questioned more than once if we *need* so many images which are only a few frames or minutes apart. You only really need one to set a scene, not an "every 3rd frame" re-televising. :::::Love Robin (talk) 20:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I'm rather fond of how we organize images on the AW and the image policy we have there. I never liked galleries on a page or too many images to clutter a page up. A wiki is in my opinion about well-written pages with images that support the text, not the other way around. I don't really see the point of having an image gallery full of images that basically serve no point as everyone already knows what the characters look like. A neater way to do this then like we have on the AW, (sorry, I'm really a fan of the organization of the AW ^^") is to adapt the infobox template coding to contain a link to the image category that contains all the images relating to that specific character. (For example: Azula has a link at the bottom of the infobox going to the image category). However, this would also require some mayor image cleaning and organizing (though that has to be done anyway already imo). 20:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, from what I have seen so far, we really don't have an image policy beyond no fanart on the article pages. And you are both correct that we do not need so many images on the pages that are virtually the exact same thing. And the usage of the slideshow image gallery to try and substitute for a short video clip is not a good thing. ::Heck, I made the gallery box template to try and do something manageable with the excessive amount of images on some pages. ::As with the other things that you have mentioned I will try to look into it soon. The other option is for you to go to the forums and post a suggestion for a policy change. Not all suggestions need to or even should come from the mods. ::Mknopp (talk) 21:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I definitely plan to do so as the more I look around here, the more I get excited about the possibilities of this place. Editing on a large wiki like AW is all nice and stuff and there is still lots to do to help out, though that's becoming more of a vanity project, whereas this would really be a completion project :-) However, I first want to look around more, read up on some things to make sure that I'm not proposing something that is already here etc etc. 21:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC)